Puppy Love
by Hailol
Summary: After the incident, Jounouchi found out about Yugi and Yami. They're always arguing and he just wants to help. But is that all? He finds out not only about them two, but about him and about himself. Who is "him" and what does he feel about him? Puppyshipping(This is somewhat a continuation on "Trying to Sleep" but you don't need to read in order to understand. Kinda puzzleshipping)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Um, so this is like a sequel ish for "trying to sleep", one of my creations... Anyway, this time it is, wait for it, puppyshipping. Yes, because, I'm bored okay. So you don't** ** _need_** **to read the first one, however, it** ** _might_** **make sense later, but you don't** ** _need_** **to. Okay, let us start.**

* * *

It was a couple of days after the incident. A school day, in the morning. Yami and Yuugi have been acting weird since then. They've been talking less, and would be spending less time together. The only people that have noticed was Jounouchi and the gang. In a way, Bakura and (Yami Marik will be YMarik cause can) YMarik were a part of the gang too. Seto noticed too, however hadn't admitted the fact that he actually was part of the group at all. (Yes he goes to school)

"Hey Yuug' you okay?" Jounouchi asked while at the lockers.

"Huh? Yeah why?" Yuugi acting innocent as ever.

"I mean, you and Yami seem like you've done the most embarrassing thing in your life and- wait, you didn't do anything did you?" Yuugi blushed and looked away.

"N-no of course not. See you in class!" Yuugi rushed out of the scene. Jounouchi was left with a blank face with no answers. He had many questions left to ask, but if Yuugi kept this up ,he would get no answers in return! Thinking Yuugi was in pain of some sort, he went to Yami.

"Are you and Yuug' okay?" Yami froze. He never acted like this.

"Umm... Nothing, class is starting. See ya!" He ran too. Frustrated yet worried at the same time, he went to Seto to yell and insult him. For some reason, Seto was someone that he could yell at. He would ignore him, making him feel irritated about something else, and forget his pain. It was simple, and both of them were used to it. Especially Seto. He even knew the days and time Jounouchi would yell at him.

"SETO!" His voice rung throughout the hallways, but no one payed any notice.

"What." He was angered.

"So Yuugi wouldn't tell me anything and neither would Yami! It's just so frustrating!"

"And what are you gonna do about it. Sit and wait patiently like a dog?" He spoke smoothly typing on his computer.

"GRRRR! I hate you so much." Jounouchi growled,but he knew he really couldn't do anything but sit and wait like a dog. Seto's insults were painful yet true. The bell for class started which forced everyone to sit down and groan. Their first class was math. A very terrible subject (but I happen to like math) but the only few people who did well were, well, only a few people. Ryou, Yuugi, Marik, and surprisingly Yami. However, Yuugi's and Yami's mind was elsewhere. Questions they thought were easy, they struggled with. This only made Jounouchi worry even more.

Class ended and students were left leaning on their desks because of the homework they were assigned.

"Algebra, I hate you," Jounouchi whispered to himself. There he saw Yami and Yuugi talking. Yuugi looked stunned and Yami looked embarrassed. He leaned in closer to listen on their conversation.

"We are _not_ going to tell them." It was Yuugi.

"They suspect us. Plus we are friends, we should tell them."

"Tell them what? That we made-" there Yuugi saw Jounouchi peering in. "Pie. We made pie let's go Yami." Yuugi quickly hurried Yami out of the classroom and into the bathroom. Why does everyone think bathrooms are a private room? Jounouchi sighed as he was a millimeter away to getting an answer.

Yuugi on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He argued with Yami for a couple of days about telling the incident.

"I don't want to tell them." Yuugi's voice echoed in the bathroom.

"They have the right... To know."

"See? Even you're hesitating."

"Okay fine I am, but they _should_ know."

"They _should_ know, but don't _need_ to." Yami shook his head, but it was true.

"They're just going to worry. We don't want that. They'll probably do anything to get the answer, and in the end, they may be upset with us."

"Or they'll be upset with the fact that we had sex with each other!"

* **creak** *

Outside stood Yuugi's good friend, stunned. Now what should they do now?


	2. Chapter 2

"You both- how- wait what!"

"Wait Jounouchi! It's a misunderstanding. I mean, it happened, but not in that sense!" Both Yuugi and Yami desperately trying to help him with the sudden shock.

"Explain." His voice was stern.

"Um... Ex...plain?" Yuugi was at a loss of words. Yami was a little shocked and all, but he knew it would eventually come to this, just not this fast.

"Yes, explain to me _why_ you haven't told _any_ of us!" Yes, Yami's words were true. He really was upset.

"It wasn't like we wanted this to happen." Yami stepped in front.

"Hmm?"

"We were at my house, when Yuugi started to feel very," he swallowed. "Weird."

"Weird?"

"I was, in a sense... um... I..."Yuugi's words were broken.

"Basically, he wanted pleasure." Yami summarized. Jounouchi blinked a couple times.

"WHAT!" His voice was loud and it echoed.

"Y-yeah... So when that was finished, I guess, we kind of um (clears throat) confessed?"

"However it's not like we're dating!" Yami confirmed. Yuugi glared at him. "Wait... Are we?"

"We didn't agree to it."

"So why did you glare at me." Yami glared back.

"Oh well I don't know."

"What? What is it. What have I done." Yuugi sighed and looked back at his best friend.

"Nothing has changed. We are still the same people. Just the fact that we may be considered gay, but other than that we are good." Yuugi shrugged

"Then why haven't you talked to each other in forever, from what I have seen." The two tri colored haired boys looked at each other. The little one looked down blushing while the other looked to the side a little embarrassed.

"Well... For the first day it was because of the first incident but-"

"Wait _first_ incident?"

"Yes... Yami mind if you could help explain?"

"Help explain or just explain for you."

"Second option."

"Wow."

"What, you were the one to suggest that we tell them."

" _Them,_ and yes but not everything!"

"Everything?"Jounouchi stepped in.

"Just explain for me please?"

"Fine you bastard."

"I am not a b- just tell him."

"(Sigh) Well after the incident, we wanted to..." Yami glanced at Yuugi

"To?"

"To... do... it again?"

"Again?!"

"Like I said- wait I didn't say anything did I?" Yuugi shook his head no. "Right, well you got your information now let's go."

"Wait." Jounouchi halted him.

"Yes?"

"And why would you guys do it again?" His voice was mixed in with a hint of anger, frustration.

"Because in a sense we wanted to, and because we kind, of, liked it..." Yuugi explained.

"So what happened?"

"We went over my house and well, yeah,it grew and we did... Well then... You know." Yami shrank.

"Yeah I think I do, Yami you have been explaining everything, why not let Yuugi explain something too?" Jounouchi really wanted to know why he wouldn't tell his best friend. Yami looked at Yuugi.

"Well that's because I tend to stutter about these things and you know for sure that when I do stutter no sense comes out of it." Jounouchi huffed out a "true".

"Fine, but you guys are telling the others by tomorrow." The two nodded. Though Jounouchi is their friend, he still could be a little rough on his friends sometimes.

Jounouchi angrily stepped out to the young (or so they say) CEO.

"Seto! So turns out- damn it! You'll have to wait."

"And why would I have to?"

"Cause Yuugi guys need to explain the whole situation to everyone."

"And why can't I know now?"

"Cause if you don't know then I would know that he didn't tell everybody."

"(Sigh) Just stop. I have to go."

"Wait Seto!"

"Stop calling me that! It's not like you had the permission to suddenly call me that did you?" He was angered for some reason but Jounouchi couldn't figure out why.

"Fine _Kaiba._ Why are you suddenly mad at me?"

"At you! Oh no that is false. It's just... I don't know okay. I don't know. Just go.

"What? Why?"

"Ugh just go."

"Why. I want an answer. Why."

"Because!" He slammed him in (on?) the wall. His arm against the others chest. Seto, ahem, Kaiba was _really_ mad. Even Jounouchi couldn't control him. Especially when he leaned in and forced a kiss on his his lips.

* * *

 **A/N I don't know how to make good cliffhangers T_T. Please review :) Okay, bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss was wet. Hotter and more heavier. The air around them began to grow hot. Jounouchi broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Kaiba?" But he didn't stop there. Kaiba's right arm went under his shirt roaming his back and the left roaming his front.

"Katsuya," he whispered in his ear. The blond jolted upwards.

"W-wait...!" His moans were kept in. Why was he doing any of this? He could feel Kaiba's lips on his earlobe. His left hand, slowly going down. His right going up towards his neck. Jounouchi's eyes were shut closed. His left hand clutched his member and he jumped. "OI!"

"What?" he smirked.

"Y-you're not supposed to do this, especially not with a guy." He couldn't help but moan at the end.

"Why?" He whispered. His left hand started to go up and down slowly.

"Haah," he moaned. His mouth was left partly open, saliva slowly flowing down the side of his mouth, and his tongue, begging for attention. Kaiba leaned in, forming yet another kiss. Their tongues mingled, saliva mixing in with the other. For some reason, however, Kaiba wanted more, he was needy, desperate. He hated it. Why him? And why now? At his frustration, he grabbed "it". "Ah!" His moans were loud. He liked it for some reason.

*Knock knock*

It took them a good minute to realize what just happened, they looked at the door. The door slid open, revealing the tri colored hair of a student, named Yami. In his hands revealed a clipboard with a few papers.

"Kaiba, can you-" He was a bit shocked to see Yuugi's best friend and his "archenemy" making out. His cheeks started to grow a bit red. He stared for a moment before speaking again. "Eh~, so am I interrupting something?" A smirk grew on his lips. Before any of them could act, Yuugi began walking in.

"Yami, why are you sta-, oh~" Yuugi spoke a bit embarrassed. "So, what did we miss?" He smiled innocently as ever. Kaiba and Jounouchi looked down and saw what kind of situation they were in. Kaiba's right arm was supporting Jounouchi's back, also revealing a bit of skin. Kastuya's pants was unbuttoned with Kaiba's left hand in it. The blond started to blush and immediately turned to button his pants. Kaiba tried to hide both his hands and was red. Yami and Yuugi were a bit surprised to see the ever so prideful CEO...embarrassed.

"Well, we are going to go," Yami said, pushing Yuugi and himself out the door. "Have fun." He grinned, then closed the door.

"That motherfucking bastard!" Kaiba swore under his breath.

"W-well, I'm going to leave..." Jounouchi shyly spoke.

"Yeah sure, why not?" He took his computer and his bookbag then left.

* * *

At the lockers, Jounouchi could see that Yami and Yuugi were having another conversation, but ended as soon as he looked. It ended with a sigh, coming from Yuugi, and a look, coming from Yami.

"Well, I have to go, you can walk with him," Yami pointed behind him.

"Ah... You knew I was here?"

"Of course, I mean, your presence is kind of noticeable." Yami explained. "Well, bye." He waved at them. Yuugi sighed.

"Another argument?" Jounouchi guessed.

"Yeah, in a way." They goth their shoes and headed home.

* * *

 **A/N Okay, it was short, but I tried. I ended it here because the next chapter is something... More. It's a whole conversation but, I think you'd like it. I think. Okay, bye bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

They were walking home.

"So..." Jounouchi broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Yuugi jumped up, a little glad the whole journey wasn't just silence.

"Um...This is embarrassing, but, what's it like to um... To do it..." Yuugi's widened in surprise.

"W-well," Yuugi's face grew red. "It all depends. If you're going to do it with Kaiba then... I guess _I_ could tell you." Jounouchi swallowed.

"Whenever you're ready."

"Well... It hurts... A whole lot, but, for some reason, you like the pain. And then it progresses. When he is at a certain state, all you basically feel is pleasure. _That_ is when it's done normally." Yuugi shouldn't have said that.

"Normally?" Yuugi blushed harder.

"Uhhhhhh, nothing. I simply said that."

"No you're hiding something." Jounouchi glared.

"F-fine..." He whispered.

"What did you mean by normally?"

"W-well... That is what I call it, because at certain times..." Yuugi's breathing started to grow heavy.

"You 'kay pal?"

"huh? Uh, yeah! where was I?"

"Certain times."

"Uh, right. I call that normally. But once, Yami seemed to have, took something the wrong way, so he kind of forced to do it with him." Yuugi barely kept himself in. The pain and pleasure. The screams he shouted out. He pictured it all in his mind.

"What!" Jounouchi broke the pictured in his minds.

"Oh, um, to continue, it was rough, so all I could feel was practically pain, but, that pain felt some what... Addicting." Jounouchi was shocked out of his mind.

"Yo!" They heard a voice from behind them, pushing them forward. It was Yami. Shamelessly with a smile he said, "So, were you talking about having sex with a guy?"

"PFFT! What!" Yuugi shouted. Even pedestrians walking past had to look.

"You know you liked it when I did _that_ to you." Yami leaned in, teasing the little one.

"I-I-I-I did... not." Yuugi tried to speak normally averting his gaze from Yami's crimson eyes.

"Uh, you do know that I am here?" Yami's and Yuugi's gaze were placed on him.

"Yes, we do know you are here." The blonde sighed.

"Well, I have to take a left turn here, so, see ya."

"Bye!" They both waved. Yami turned to Yuugi.

(not really important, Puzzleshipping argument)

"Why!"

"I didn't mean to," Yuugi looked down guilty.

"Of all people you had to choose him?"

"Like I said-!''

"Said what? That you-"

"It was an accident. Plus, what you did was unacceptable."

"We were drunk."

"And _you_ shouldn't have." tears started to form in his eyes.

"Yuugi," Yami's voice was full of guilt.

"Do NOT touch me." Yuugi back away. "Okay, I may have kissed him, but that was _his_ doing, and why were you drunk in the first place when I specifically told you not to. I knew, _knew_ that something like that would happen." A few tears dropped from his eyes.

"Truth to say, I didn't even know why I was drunk in the first place." Yami said, avoiding eye contact.

"So, _I_ am to blame? I only, okay first that wasn't even me! It was only a kiss, and what _you_ did was cheat on me! I wonder, what has the greater affect." Now Yuugi was really crying, despite the fact that he tried to hold it back.

"Just a kiss? It was more than just a kiss."

"You did 'it' with _him_ and he was a part of our gang. Mine was simply with a classmate."

"We are in a relationship and you kissed him And it was _not_ just simply a peck, it was more. A whole lot more. It was needy greedy and desperate."

"Fine! We are both at fault! Happy?!" Yuugi turned towards the Kame Game shop.

"Yuugi, please." Yuugi quickly turned.

"Why Seto of all people!?" More tears fell.

"I-"

"I heard it all. The way you screamed and moaned his name. I know you liked it. Heck, you were probably in love with it." Now he couldn't hold back.

"Yuugi," he stepped closer to hug him.

"NO!" he pushed him aside, opened and closed the door, locking it behind him. His back facing the outside world.

"Oi, Yuugi! Yuugi!" He hit the door desperate to get his lover back.

While he yelled and knocked, he didn't realize there was a friend crying, listening to every word they said.

* * *

 **A/N So I really wanted to do a puzzleshipping argument so... here ya go.**


End file.
